


Finding the way home

by kadma1990



Category: One Direction (Band), Ziam Mayne - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety Disorder, Fluff, M/M, Rekindled love, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadma1990/pseuds/kadma1990





	Finding the way home

  * Liam, what is wrong with you? You haven’t been yourself this last week, Cheryl said
  * I’m sorry, I’ve just had some things on my mind, Liam said
  * You can tell me anything, you know that, Cheryl said and sat next to Liam on the sofa
  * I know, Liam said and kissed her forehead before he got up and walked to his office, where Cheryl wasn’t allowed in.



He went over to the storage unit where he kept all of his old photos, the ones he didn’t want Cheryl to see. He picked up a box and took it with him to the desk. He opened the box but hesitated. Why did all the feelings start to resurface now? What had triggered these feelings to return? Then he remembered.

_Liam logged on to Twitter as he always does. Then something caught his eye, he had received a direct message. He rarely receive those so he wondered whom it would be from. Liam froze when he saw it was from Gigi. Liam hated when Zayn and Gigi started going out, but over time he started to accept it, but only on the surface. Deep down he wanted to use her as a punching bag. However, he couldn’t tell that to anyone._

_Liam braced himself as he opened the message. “Hi Liam, I know we’ve never met or haven’t spoken to each other, but I really need to meet you and talk to you. It’s really important. I’m staying in London for the next week. I hope you’ll reply and will want to meet me. Gigi xxx”._

_After Liam finished reading the message his left fist started to clench tightly. The thoughts started to race through his mind for her reasons to write to him and what could be so important. He then remembered reading online that Zayn had suffered a bad anxiety attack and had to cancel his first solo performance in the UK. Liam remembered how he used to calm Zayn down before they got on stage when he was still in the band. Liam started replying to Gigi’s message: “Hello. I can’t seem to figure out why you would write to me, what could be so important? Can you give me elaborate on what is so important? Liam”. Only two minutes had passed when Gigi wrote back: “Hi again, I understand your confusion, and the only thing I can say is Zayn. I’m staying at the Savoy, and you can just write to me here, if and when you want to meet. Gigi xxx”. A big knot started to gnaw in Liam’s stomach. He had a feeling that it was about Zayn. Now that he knew it was about Zayn he felt like he had to meet up with Gigi to find out what she wanted. He looked through his calendar on his phone to see when he had the opportunity to go to London. Sunday was the only day he thought Cheryl wouldn’t object to him going on. He then wondered if he should stay at a hotel over the night, or if he should contact Niall and ask him if he could stay the night there. He decided to contact Niall, who said he was always welcome to stay over. Niall would be home that day just relaxing anyway. Liam opened Twitter, went and wrote Gigi back: “Hi. I can be in London on Sunday at 2.30 pm. Where can we meet and talk? Liam”. “Sunday it is. You can just come up to my suite and we can talk there. Looking forward to seeing you. Gigi xxx”._

 

Liam looked down in the box and took a handful of pictures up. He flipped through them as he started to tear up. They were all from the time when he and Zayn had been the happiest. When everyone was focusing on Louis and Harry, and didn’t realize that Zayn and himself were as in love as they were. Liam looked at a picture of Zayn and him looking into each other’s eyes. You could really see the love between them. Only a fool or someone in denial wouldn’t be able to see that. Liam looked at his phone. It was 11 am. He had to leave in half an hour and then he would have half an hour spare time. He dried his eyes, went to the toilet to wash his face so it didn’t look like he had been crying. He went into the bedroom and grabbed a bag and put in some clean clothes he could wear the next day. He grabbed the bag and went into the living room where Cheryl and Watson was watching TV.

  * I’m leaving now, Liam said and gave Cheryl a kiss
  * Where is it you’re going again? Cheryl asked
  * To spend the day with Niall and also sleep there. I’m not driving home when I’ve had something to drink, Liam said
  * Good decision. Have fun and just text me when you’re on your way home, Cheryl said
  * See you tomorrow, Liam said



 

Liam got in his car and drove to London.

He arrived at The Savoy 15 minutes before he had to meet Gigi. He parked his car in the underground parking lot and went inside. He went on Twitter, opened Gigi’s message and asked what her room number was. She replied one minute later and wrote that he could just come up. Liam went into the elevator, pressed the button that indicated which floor she was staying on. He stepped out of the elevator when it had reached the floor and went down to where the suite was. He knocked on the door and not long after, Gigi opened the door and invited him in.

They sat down at a table and there were completely silent for five minutes.

  * So, you said you had to tell me something about Zayn. Liam said and broke the silence
  * You’ve probably seen on twitter or anywhere else that Zayn suffered from a huge anxiety attack just before his performance at Capital FM’s Summertime Ball. I talked to him a few days after he had the attack but it seemed like every attempt I made to make him feel better may have made it worse. He then said something that hurt me, but it didn’t come as a surprise to me, Gigi said
  * What did he say? Liam asked
  * He said that I had never been able to fill the big void he felt in his heart. A void that was created after he left the love of his life, Gigi said. Liam’s heart dropped.
  * At first I thought he was talking about Perrie, but then I remembered reading how their relationship ended. It then hit me who he was talking about. How he had been on stage and in interviews, who he always had his eyes on, who his confidant was, the one he always would turn to when he felt bad. You Liam! Gigi said and continued
  * He has never forgiven himself for leaving you and it is eating him up, not having you in his life anymore, Gigi said
  * I’m not quite sure what you want me to do about this information? Liam asked
  * No one has been able to cheer him up, and his mother is telling me he’s not eating or anything. This anxiety attack is literally killing him. Even though he knows his fans love him and are there for him, he feels like he doesn’t have anything to live for, Gigi said and her voice started to break.
  * If you really love him and don’t want to lose him forever, you need to go see him. You’re the only one who can make him happy again, Gigi said and then her voice broke



Liam sat there, not knowing what to do or what to say. Of course, he still loved Zayn; he was the love of his life, the only one who had truly understood him, who hadn’t tried to change him in any way. It was at that moment he knew. He knew what he had to do.

He got up, gave Gigi a tight hug and thanked her for telling him. She asked him what he was going to do, but he didn’t answer her. He left her room and went down to the car. He called Niall to let him know he was on his way.

When Liam arrived to Niall’s house and went inside, Niall could straight away see on Liam’s face that something was wrong.

  * Liam what’s wrong? Niall asked
  * Remember when I said I had to do something, before I could come here? Liam asked
  * Yeah, Niall said
  * Gigi wrote me a direct message on Twitter asking me if we could meet up, because she had something important to tell me, Liam said
  * Gigi, as in Hadid Gigi? Niall asked
  * At first I was really reluctant to want to meet up with her, but then she wrote something that made me change my mind, Liam said
  * What did she write? Niall asked
  * Who has always been my soft spot? Liam asked.



Niall quickly realized that it was Zayn.

  * What did she have to say about him? Niall asked.



Liam then went to tell him what Gigi had said.

  * WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE? Niall shouted
  * I wanted to tell you first, and I also want you to tell me if I’m making a mistake, going to see him, Liam said
  * You’re not making a mistake mate! Yes, he broke your heart, but you two are made for each other. No one can deny that. Also when you’re the only who can cheer him up you need to go, Niall said and continued
  * Do you want me to come with you? Niall asked
  * Would you? Just so I don’t change my mind. In my mind I’m still debating whether to go or not, Liam said
  * Of course, and to make sure you don’t turn around I’ll drive, Niall said



They went out to Niall’s car and started their journey up to Bradford.

They arrived at Zayn’s mom’s house at 9 PM. When Liam stepped out of the car, he felt his legs starting to shake. It had been a long time since he had been there. They walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. The door opened, and Zayn’s mom was on the other side. She looked surprised to see Liam, but you could see the relief spread over her face.

  * Come in, Tricia said
  * It has been a long time since you’ve been here, Tricia said and turned to Liam
  * It has indeed. Apart from what’s happening with Zayn, how are you all doing? Liam asked
  * We’re all doing great, Tricia said
  * That’s good. Is he in his room? Liam asked
  * He is. I really hope you can get through to him, Tricia said
  * Me too, Liam said and went up to Zayn’s room.



He opened the door and saw that Zayn was lying on his bed with his face buried in his pillow.

  * I’ve told you a thousand times, I’m not coming down or eating. Just leave me alone, Zayn almost whispered



Liam didn’t know how to respond so he walked over to the bed and sat down next to Zayn.

  * Mom, please just go. I just want to be left alone, Zayn said



Liam still didn’t know what to say so he placed his right hand on Zayn’s back. Zayn tried to wiggle off the hand but couldn’t.

  * It pains me to see my beautiful prince this way, Liam whispered as he started to caress Zayn’s back
  * Liam? Zayn asked and turned around to look at Liam
  * Yes, it’s me love. It pains me to see you like this, Liam said
  * Liam, I’m so sorry for everything. I’ve screwed up everything and I’m so scared all the time, Zayn as he started to cry
  * You haven’t screwed up everything. I’m still here, I’ll always be here. You’re the love of my life and I will always love you, Liam said and leaned down to kiss Zayn’s cheek
  * I feel like I don’t deserve you, Zayn cried
  * Of course, you deserve me my love. Our love is strong and we will overcome this. Just like we’ve overcome every other obstacle in our way, Liam said and laid down and looked into Zayn’s brown eyes
  * I feel like this is some kind of punishment for leaving you and the lads, Zayn sobbed
  * It’s not. You weren’t feeling good in the band and you hated how everything was controlled. I don’t blame you for leaving and I wish that the rest of us have the balls to tell them off, Liam said
  * You always know how to cheer me up. I really am sorry for how things ended between us, Zayn said
  * It’s all in the past now. For now we need to focus on you and putting some food in you so you can regain your strength, Liam said and kissed Zayn on the mouth
  * Before we go downstairs I need to know something, Zayn said and sat up with the help of Liam
  * Sure love ask away, Liam said and pulled Zayn closer
  * This situation, where does this leave us? Zayn asked
  * I really want to get back together with you more than anything. I haven’t really been myself, and I may have played Cheryl for a fool. I haven’t been as committed to the relationship as I’ve been portraying, Liam said
  * For now, I’m happy that you’re back in my life, but it’s no surprise that I want you back. You should be honest with Cheryl and tell her everything. She will be hurt at first but hopefully she’ll understand, Zayn said
  * She has always known what kind of relationship you and I have so yeah, hopefully she’ll understand. There is no chance in hell that I’ll ever not be in your life, so she needs to accept that. I’ll always be yours no matter what. I love you Zayn, Liam said and kissed Zayn passionately
  * I love you too Liam, Zayn said and kissed Liam back



 

They went downstairs with Liam supporting Zayn. They went into the kitchen were Niall was catching up with Tricia. They both smiled when Liam and Zayn entered, and Tricia immediately found some food that Zayn could eat. He immediately started to look better as he continued to eat. Liam stood behind him with a hand on his back to support him in case he fell off his stool.  
It took Zayn half an hour to finish the food. Liam kissed Zayn’s forehead and told him how proud he was of him. Zayn smiled, blushed and thanked him.

  * Liam, not to be a douche or anything, but we should head back. We have a long way home, Niall said
  * Yeah, you’re right, Liam said
  * Why don’t you stay the night and then drive back tomorrow, Tricia said
  * Are you sure, we don’t want to impose, Niall said
  * I would sleep better knowing you’re sleeping here and are not on the road, Tricia said
  * Well, since you’re insisting. How can we say no to that, eh Liam? Niall asked Liam
  * Well we can’t. Where will we sleep? Liam asked
  * Niall will sleep in the guest room, Tricia said
  * And you can sleep with me, Zayn said as he looked at Liam
  * There’s nothing I’d rather do, Liam said, smiled and kissed Zayn



 

They all went up to bed. Niall fell asleep right away. Liam removed the duvet and laid down on the bed. Zayn laid down next to him, kissed Liam’s chest and rested his head on the chest. Liam put his arms around Zayn and gave him a squeeze.

  * Goodnight my sweet prince. Sleep tight, Liam said
  * I will now that you’re here, Zayn said



For the first time in a long time, Zayn slept the whole night through in Liam’s arms.

Liam woke up at 8 o’clock. He could hear a loud snore; Niall was still asleep. He looked down at Zayn and smiled. He was so happy to have Zayn back in his life. As he continued to look at him, he felt his heart beating faster and faster. He then realized that there was no going back; he was head over heels in love with Zayn. Liam knew he had to end things with Cheryl.

Zayn woke up at 8.30 am. He stretched and looked up at Liam who was still smiling.

  * Good morning my sweet prince, Liam said and leaned down and kissed Zayn’s beautiful lips
  * Good morning love, Zayn said and kissed him back
  * How did you sleep? Liam asked as he caressed Zayn’s cheeks
  * Like a rock. It was the best sleep I’ve had in a long while, Zayn said
  * I’m glad to hear that, Liam said



There was a knock on the door. Tricia opened the door slowly and peaked her head in.

  * Are you awake? She asked
  * Yeah, we’re both awake mom, Zayn replied
  * How did you sleep Zayn? Tricia asked
  * Really good, I slept the whole night. I think it was because of the fact that I had Liam next to me, Zayn said. Liam felt his face going red.



A loud snore came from next door.

  * Should I go and wake Niall up? Tricia asked
  * No, let him sleep some more. We have a long way home later, Liam said



 

At 11.30 am Liam and Niall were ready to drive back to London. Niall gave Tricia a hug and thanked her for letting them stay the night. He went over to Zayn and patted his back before giving him a hug. He whispered into Zayn’s ear that he had missed him and hoped they could start to spend some time together, as they did back in the day. Zayn nodded and said that he would like that. Liam went over to Tricia and gave her a tight hug. He then went over to Zayn, took his hands and looked into his eyes.

  * I will be back either tomorrow or the day after I promise, Liam said
  * Are you sure? Zayn asked. Liam leaned in and gave him a deep intense kiss
  * I’m absolutely sure, Liam said and ruffled Zayn’s hair



Zayn and Liam hugged and shared a dozen kisses, and then Liam and Niall went back to London.

 

On the way home, Liam dozed off a few times, which didn’t seem to bother Niall that much. When they got back to Niall’s place Liam texted Cheryl to let her know that he stayed for dinner and then would leave straight after.

  * So, what went down in Zayn’s room? Niall asked
  * At first, he thought I was his mom, but quickly realized it was me, when I called him my prince. He then apologized for hurting us and felt that this anxiety attack was a punishment and that he didn’t deserve me, Liam said
  * That it’s punishment is a load of crap! Niall said and continued
  * Anxiety attacks are never a punishment, and as for him not deserving you that is just ridiculous. You two are made for each other. You’re soulmates, Niall said
  * That’s also what I told him. I told him that we would get through it like we always do, Liam said
  * So, you’re back together? Niall asked
  * Not yet no, but I really want to. That’s also why I’ve decided to tell Cheryl everything and let her know that I’ve fallen in love with him all over again, Liam said
  * I really hope that she’s cool with it, because the last thing you need right now is for her to be all hurt and everything. Plus she knows how you feel about Zayn, that has never been a secret to her, Niall said
  * Exactly, Liam said



 

They finished dinner and Liam thanked Niall for going with him and supporting him. They hugged and Liam drove home. Liam got home at 9.00 pm.

He could feel the nerves building in his body. He stood for a minute outside the door to try to collect himself and then went inside. When he got in, he was met with a very excited Watson, who was very happy to see his dad. Liam could hear the TV, which meant that Cheryl was in the Living room. He went over to her and gave her a hello kiss on the lips. He sat down next to her.

  * Hey babe. Did you have fun? Cheryl asked
  * Yeah, it was great to see him again, Liam answered but sounded a little distant
  * What did you do? Cheryl asked
  * We…. uhm…. went for a drive, Liam said, trying to find the best way to tell her
  * What’s wrong? You still seem to be bothered by something, Cheryl said
  * Maybe not bothered per say but…. Uhm…. There is something that’s gnawing in my gut, Liam said and swallowed
  * What is it? Cheryl asked and turned off the TV
  * Well uhm, I don’t really know how to say this, Liam started
  * A week ago I received a direct message on Twitter from someone I never thought would write me. The person wanted to meet up with me to talk to about something, so we agreed to meet up yesterday, and we had a very interesting chat, Liam said
  * Okay, why are you so secretive of who it is? Cheryl asked
  * I….. uh…., Liam started
  * Just tell me what’s wrong. Don’t beat around the bush, Cheryl said
  * Okay, Gigi wanted to talk to me about Zayn, Liam said and waited to see Cheryl’s reaction
  * Okay, what did she have to say? Cheryl asked. Liam then told her everything Gigi had said
  * I see, and when you said you and Niall went for a drive you’re saying you went to Bradford to see him, Cheryl concluded
  * That’s correct, Liam said feeling ashamed
  * What happened in Bradford? Cheryl asked
  * We talked, hugged and……, Liam whispered
  * And you had sex? Cheryl insinuated
  * No! We didn’t have sex. He had lost weight and was weak, but deep down I wanted to, Liam said
  * You kissed then? Cheryl asked
  * Yes, we kissed, and locked hands, Liam whispered
  * Did you feel anything when you kissed? Cheryl asked. Liam hesitated to answer
  * Liam, I deserve to know if my boyfriend still has feelings for his ex-boyfriend, Cheryl said
  * I felt everything. Every feeling I’ve ever felt for him came rushing back. Also, just looking at him while he was sleeping made me remember everything. I felt like was just me and him again, Liam said
  * Do you want to get back together with him? Cheryl asked
  * I kind of do yeah. He’s still so weak and he needs me more than ever, Liam said
  * Wauw okay. I didn’t really see that one coming, Cheryl said
  * I’m really sorry Cheryl! I had an inner debate with myself if I should go or not. I do love you, and the last thing I wanted was to hurt you, Liam said
  * I know you didn’t want to hurt me. If I have learned anything about relationships over the years, is that you can’t separate true love and what you and Zayn had and still have is true love. You have been through so many things these past six years, that it would only be a matter of time until you two would find each other again, Cheryl said
  * You are not mad? Liam asked
  * I’m only mad at myself, Cheryl said
  * Why? Liam asked
  * Deep down I hoped I could be enough for you and make you forget your love for Zayn, Cheryl said and started to cry. Liam went over to her and gave her a hug
  * Again, I’m really sorry, Liam said
  * Don’t be sweetie. I’ll pack most of my things tomorrow and then by the end of the week I’ll have someone come and pick up my stuff, Cheryl said
  * Where will you go? Liam asked
  * I’ll figure it out. Don’t worry about me, Cheryl said
  * Promise me one thing though, Cheryl said
  * What? Liam asked
  * Wait a while to make things public, for all of our sakes, Cheryl said
  * Of course, Liam said
  * Even though we’re back together our main focus is for Zayn to get better, Liam said
  * Good plan. I think I’ll go to bed. I feel so tired all of a sudden, Cheryl said
  * I’ll sleep in the guest bedroom. Sleep tight, Liam said



 

The next day Cheryl had packed all that could be packed, and had taken most of her clothes with her. Liam walked around the house. It felt weird to see the things packed up but Liam knew it was for the best. He texted Zayn that he and Watson would be coming up after dinner.

 

Liam made sure that Watson had weed and pooped before they left. They arrived in Bradford at 8.00 pm. Watson was so happy to get out of the car that he ran around like crazy. Zayn had seen them arrive and saw Watson run around. He went down and opened the door. Watson registered that the door opened and ran over to Zayn. Liam tried to calm him down but Watson wouldn’t listen. Zayn petted him and said with a calm voice that he should calm down and be a good boy. Watson obeyed and went inside. Liam walked over to Zayn and hugged him. They both went inside and sat down in the living room. Zayn snuggled up to Liam and Liam put his arms around him.

  * Thank you for coming Liam, Zayn said
  * I told you I would. I want to make sure you are getting better, Liam said
  * I already feel better and I’m eating regularly as well, Zayn said
  * Sounds good. Do you want to see a movie? Liam asked
  * Yeah sure. We can see it here. We have the house to ourselves, Zayn said
  * Where are they? Liam asked
  * They went to spend some time with my aunt. I also thing they wanted to give us some alone time. We haven’t had any of that in a long time, Zayn said
  * That’s true. I’ve missed you so much, Liam said, bent down and kissed Zayn deeply
  * I missed you too. I hate to bring it up again, but what are we? Zayn asked while he sounded insecure
  * You don’t have to sound insecure babe, I’m all yours. Cheryl took it well and she has moved out, Liam said
  * She wasn’t mad? Zayn asked
  * Only at herself. She thought she could be enough and make me forget my love for you. She also said that when two people are meant for each other they will always find their way back, Liam said
  * Now I start to feel bad for her, Zayn said
  * Me too, but she is strong and will get over it, Liam said
  * But to clarify, I’ll be your boyfriend if you’ll have me, Liam said.



Zayn sat up, leaned in and kissed Liam passionately.

  * Does that answer it? Zayn asked
  * It does, Liam said and kissed him back



 

They sat on the couch made out for 45 minutes. Zayn pulled back.

  * Liam, there is something I have missed doing with you, Zayn said
  * What is that? Liam asked with a smile



Zayn ran his right hand over Liam’s thigh down to his crotch.

  * Are you sure you are strong enough for that? Liam asked
  * Plus, I’m really horny, Zayn said and winked. He took Liam’s hand and put it down his pants.
  * I can feel that. Wauw, I had almost forgotten how big you are, Liam said
  * Care to take my pants off? They are a bit tight, Zayn said
  * Of course, Liam said



 

Liam took off Zayn’s pants so he was stood in his boxers. Liam kissed Zayn while he was stroking the bulge. Zayn let out a few moans. Watson heard Zayn’s moans and came over to see what they were doing.

  * Argh, I forgot he was here. Let me just take him out for a wee and then I’ll let him out in the scullery, Liam said and kissed Zayn



Liam put on sweatshirt and took Watson out for a wee.

When he came back he let Watson in the scullery and went on to Zayn.

Zayn was still stood in his t-shirt and boxers. Liam started to stroke Zayn’s bulge again and Zayn moaned again. Liam nibbled on Zayn’s earlobe which made Zayn even more horny. Zayn took off his t-shirt and then took off Liam’s clothes. Zayn threw Liam on the couch. He laid on top of him and grinded up and down so their cocks rubbed against each other. Liam moaned lightly. Zayn kissed and licked his way down Liam’s body.

When he reached Liam’s cock, he licked up and down the shaft and titillated the head. Liam moaned loudly and wanted more. Before Zayn continued he ran upstairs and came down with some lube. He kissed Liam and went back between his legs. Zayn continued to suck Liam’s cock while he groped his ass. Zayn then pushed Liam’s ass and leg up so he could rim him. Zayn licked Liam’s ass and buried his tongue deep inside Liam’s ass. Liam kept moaning and couldn’t contain how horny he was. After a good few minutes of rimming Liam’s ass, Zayn put some lube on his fingers and started to massage the asshole. Zayn then pressed one finger through and all the way up the ass. Liam almost couldn’t cope and was about to come a few times, so Zayn slowed down.

  * Oh my god Zayn! Fuck I’ve missed you rimming my ass and fingering it. How about I return the favor so I don’t come to soon? Liam moaned
  * Sure, Zayn said as he pulled out his fingers.



 

Zayn laid down on his back. Liam kissed him on the mouth and kissed and licked his way down to Zayn’s cock. He licked up and down the shaft and titillated the head. Zayn moaned loudly. Liam sucked him off. After a good few minutes of sucking Zayn’s cock, Liam asked Zayn to get on his knees. With Zayn on his knees, Liam began to rim his ass. He licked the asshole and buried his tongue deep inside. Zayn kept moaning loudly. Liam put some lube on his fingers and started to massage the hole and slit in the first finger, not long after the second finger came up and then the third finger. Zayn was now moaning like crazy. He didn’t even think about how the neighbors could hear him. Liam made sure there was plenty of lube on the cock. He started to press against the tight hole. As Liam pressed the cock in, Zayn pushed back his ass. The cock didn’t have any trouble getting in all the way to the root. Liam thrusted his hips back and forth and pressed the cock in and out. He pulled out and told Zayn to lay on his back so they would have eye contact and be able to kiss. Liam pressed the cock inside again and thrusted his hips back and forth again and again. He leaned down and kissed Zayn passionately as he continued to fuck him. He increased his speed and shot his cum far up Zayn’s ass. He collapsed on top of Zayn who ruffled his hair.  
After having rested a bit he sat up and started to jerk Zayn off. It wasn’t long before Zayn came too. He shot his cum up his stomach until it almost reached his face. Liam leaned down and licked most of it off and made out with Zayn while their mouths were full of cum.

Liam opened the door to the scullery and Watson ran out and was so happy to have been let out. Liam and Zayn took a shower in which they kissed and washed each other’s bodies. They went up to bed and cuddled before falling asleep in each other’s arms, with Watson sleeping by their feet.

 

 

Four months went by with Liam going up to see Zayn. One day they decided that Zayn should come down to Wolverhampton and stay with Liam.  
Zayn was back to his normal happy self, thanks to Liam’s nurture. Their relationship was stronger than ever and they felt a strong bond that would not be able to be broken.

While Liam was waiting for Zayn to arrive, the doorbell rang. He wondered who it would be but went out and opened the door. Outside Louis, Niall and Harry were stood.

  * Hey mate, can we come in? Niall asked
  * Uhm yeah sure, Liam said
  * Is it a bad time? Harry asked
  * A little maybe, but I guess it’ll be fine, Liam said



He stepped aside and let the lads in.

  * So what’s up guys? Liam asked
  * We have been talking a bit back and forth and we are starting to miss being together all the time, and meeting fans and being on stage, Niall said
  * Yeah, I miss it too, Liam said



Liam’s phone started to ring.

  * Excuse me for a second lads. Hello, Liam said
  * Is everything okay? Liam asked the person
  * Yeah, no worries. Take your time. Family comes first. Just let me know if you’ll be down tonight or if it’ll be another day, Liam said
  * Talk to you later man. Me too, Liam said and hung up
  * Are you expecting company? Louis asked
  * Yeah, but something came up, so he’ll maybe come later tonight or another day, Liam said
  * Who is it? Harry asked
  * Is it who I think it is? Niall asked
  * Yes, it is, Liam said and blushed
  * That’s great man, Niall said and went over and gave Liam a hug
  * Wait, is it someone we know? Louis asked
  * Yeah it is, Liam said
  * How long have you been seeing him? Harry asked
  * Four months, Liam said
  * So ever since you and Cheryl split? Harry asked
  * Yes, Liam said
  * Speaking of Cheryl, how did she take everything? Niall asked
  * Very good. She almost expected it to happen, Liam said
  * Really? But again she’s a cool lady. Do you still talk to her? Niall asked
  * Yeah, we hang out from time to time, Liam said



 

Watson suddenly started to bark. He ran to the door and wouldn’t stop barking. Liam went to the door. He opened it and Watson ran out to a running car. Liam put on some shoes and ran after him. Watson was stood in front of the car with his tail wagging back and forth. When Liam got closer he could make out who was in the car. He smiled to himself and opened the door. Watson ran and almost attacked Zayn before he could get out of the car. Zayn pushed Watson back so he could get out. After he had gotten out of the car he hugged Liam and the car drove off. They turned to face the door and saw the lads in the door opening. Zayn froze up a bit when he made eye contact with Louis. Niall had put his shoes on so he went out and gave Zayn a hug. He grabbed his bags and carried them inside. Zayn walked closer and closer to Louis and Harry. Harry opened his arms and gave Zayn a tight hug. After the hug he also went inside. Liam was still stood in the same spot. He was watching how Louis and Harry reacted to Zayn being back in his life. Liam walked slowly up behind Zayn and put his arm around Zayn’s waist. He looked at Louis who’s face started to warm up a bit.

  * How about we go inside? Liam asked
  * We can talk better inside, Liam said again
  * Sure, Louis said and they walked in



 

Niall had sat down in an armchair and Harry sat on the couch. Louis went and sat next to Harry and Liam and Zayn sat on the couch opposite them.

  * Okay, so you all now know that Zayn and I are back together, Liam said
  * That’s great. I’m so happy for you both, Harry said
  * I’m not going to lie; I’m still hurt that you left. I’ve been trying to understand why and I’ve been struggling to forgive you, Louis said
  * I really don’t blame you Louis. I have struggled to forgive myself too this past year. I also think that that was one of the reasons why I had that anxiety attack back in June. I can’t apologize enough for hurting you guys and for just walking out on you, Zayn said
  * You’ve really come a long way since I saw you last, Niall said
  * I have, thanks to Liam. I can’t tell you how much time he has spent up in Bradford taking care of me and getting me back to my normal self, Zayn said
  * I’ll do anything for you my prince, Liam said and leaned in and kissed Zayn
  * You two are just so cute! Niall said and had a little fan moment
  * Hah, thanks Niall. You’ve always been the captain of our ship, Zayn said and smiled
  * That’s me; Nialler – Captain of the Ziam ship, Niall exclaimed out loud
  * Not just the Ziam ship, Liam said and looked over at Louis and Harry
  * How can I forget the biggest ship in our band? The cruise ship of all ships, Niall said and snickered
  * Have you quite finished? Louis asked
  * I think I have, Niall said
  * Good, because where does this fit with our plans? Louis asked
  * What plans do you have? Zayn asked
  * Just before you came, we talked about how we all miss being around each other and miss being on stage, Liam said
  * Do you worry if I’ll screw it up or beg for you to take me back? Zayn asked Louis
  * Maybe a little bit, Louis said
  * I won’t screw up anything and I won’t beg. If you guys want me back that’s fine, if not that’s fine too. No matter what your decision is I’ll support you 100 %, Zayn said
  * It would be great to have you back, but I think that it would be too awkward. I don’t know about you guys? Louis asked
  * Yeah, it might be too awkward. Don’t get me wrong man, I love you, it just wouldn’t be the same, Niall said
  * I feel that too, Harry said
  * Hey, no worries guys. You don’t have to feel bad or anything. It’s fine, Zayn said
  * Are you sure? Louis asked
  * I totally get. Maybe I can even warm up for you some time in the future, how does that sound? Zayn asked
  * That would be sick! Niall said
  * Yeah that would be great. Then you won’t have to be without Liam for too long, Harry said
  * So what, are we already planning our next tour? Liam asked
  * It could sound like it, Niall said
  * There’s just something we’re forgetting, Harry said
  * What Haz? Louis asked
  * Modest, Harry said
  * Oh fuck! Louis exclaimed
  * I don’t know about you, but I’ve had it with them! Harry said
  * They’ve hold us down for too long, Louis said and continued
  * I can’t be myself, and I don’t know when I’ll be ready to tell the world about us H, but I know that I won’t be able to with them controlling us, Louis said
  * I hear you! Zayn and I may not have been controlled as you were, but it’s still not okay to force artists to deny who they are, Liam said
  * We just have to sign with a company that’s not homophobic, Niall said
  * Yeah, that shouldn’t be too hard, Louis said a bit sarcastic
  * We’ll find one. We’re the biggest boyband, so there has to be some company that wants us, Liam said
  * Hey, should we leave and let you two be alone? Niall asked
  * No stay. Let’s hang out like old times, Zayn said
  * Great idea love, We’ll bring out some mattresses and make a huge bed and we can watch movies and eat pizza, Liam said
  * Let’s do this! Harry, Louis and Niall shouted



 

For the first time in, god knows how long, Liam, Louis, Harry, Niall and Zayn had the time of their life.


End file.
